


Sacred Play, Secret Place

by sakuraxxx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxxx/pseuds/sakuraxxx
Summary: Hank is dead. Nines wants to comfort Connor but all Connor does is staring at the wall.





	Sacred Play, Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you very much for coming in (or stumbling in, lol). This is my first DBH fan fiction in English and it is very short *bow in apology* The title is a direct rip from Matryoshka's track which I listened to while writing. This story was heavily inspired by the song also.

It’s been two years since Hank passed away, but you’d still look for him, in front of a coffee dispenser, behind the counter bar, knowing what’s left’s only residue of history, a ghost which makes you scream each night in my arms as I search for something in your teary, empty eyes.

In our bed, this is my sacred play.

In your heart, there’s a secret place.

There I can never go.

_

“Where’s Connor?”, Fowler asks, the captain looks more concerned than pissed, of course, everyone turns mild and soft when it comes to you, even the captain.

“At home, sir”, I answer stiffly as a thing that I am, I know what I am not, I am not you, “He caught a virus in his core processor and he needs a full run of system diagnosis which can take up a whole day or two. I apologize I haven’t told you sooner”, no, you didn’t catch any hideous code, you just can’t make yourself get out of bed and refuse to come out of stasis.

“Don’t sweat it”, the giant figure waves a thick hand above his smoked-glass table, “You must have been busy handling everything on your own now that your partner caught a virus. I wish...”

Fowler sighs.

I bow myself out of his office, finishing his sentence in my processor.

 _I wish Hank was still here._

_

In the dark, I watch as you stare vacantly at the high ceiling of my hard-earned lofty apartment.

After Hank’s death, it was hell convincing you to move out of his place, and everyone agreed I should be the one looking after you. Surely I did not deny, nor did I want to (deny the plea), but everyone wanted it just because I am an android, taking after you, down to the freckles and down to the tags.

Yet I am different.

I am not just a copy of you because...

“Nines, why did he protect me?”

You ask the same question you do everyday, every night, when everything is dead and quiet and my lips perch on yours and you cry into my mouth. My answer never changes.

“He loved you”

“I can return...”

“You’d never be the same and that would be like you're dead to him”

You've gone quiet, staring up to the ceiling again.

The scene repeats.

_

You deny my access when you've refused to wake up from stasis again for two weeks.

Almost everyone at the station comes to visit, even Gavin, remember Gavin? He’s that punk you beat the shit out of back in 2038 before running off to Jericho. I was born quite a while after that so the story was told by Hank himself.

That name now leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

“Is this like death for androids?”, Gavin asks as he looks into your vacant brown eyes, voice cracking, body trembling, hit by a sudden realization what death can do to the person left behind.

“No, more like a coma”, I reply casually, hand’s still laid on top of yours even though I cannot reach through any number inside you, “He’s conscious though... Given that he blocks my access...”

“Hey, Connor, you asshole...”, Gavin is wiping away the tears forming at the corner of his eyes now, that’s something, “Gram is dead, tin can, he died protecting you... He would have punched you square if he knew you’re doing this to yourself... Just... Wake up, okay?”

“You have no art in pulling people off the pit”

“Just shut your plastic mouth, Nines, you don’t know shit about emotion, you’re not even deviated”

Gavin leaves shortly after that. I am now alone with you again, with a body that doesn’t move and a pair of eyes reflecting only melancholy and my own mistakes.

_You don’t know shit about emotion, you’re not even deviated._

What if I told you, “I love you too”, would he still bitch?

Because I love you.  
Love you, love you, love you, love you.

_

It doesn’t hurt feeling three bullets pushing through your torso, one managed to catch the core of my thirium pump, but it does feel strange somewhere which doesn’t even exist inside of me.

You shake me violently, your hands are crushing my shoulders, my audio driver is still intact yet your voice sounds faint and faded.

The moment I realize I am leaking of blue blood, I also realize I can no longer speak.

I look up at your tear-stained face, but you’re looking at me, why are you crying?

“Why did you protect me...?”, you ask. It’s the first time I see something in your eyes other than my own mistakes staring back at me.

Ah, even though I know I have emotion now, I am such a selfish person, aren’t I?

I touch your fingertips as the last drops of thirium drain off of my plastic body, your hand automatically peels back, showing stark white surface underneath, you, the true you, the way we are, and now that we’re connected, we’re one and the same, more intimate than every night with you combined when I conjured a sacred play in our bed, where you could find solace in my body, but only temporarily. Your secret place is far too deep I cannot run through.

_Do you know why Hank didn’t want you to return?  
Because every time we die, a part of ourselves dies, even though most of our memory can stay intact, our soul has already been lost._

_Do androids have soul?_

_Yes._  
_It’s called love._  
_Now, please let me live inside you. You can have all of me._  
_Now that I have deviated, please let me have my way for once._

_Why did you protect me, Nines?  
Nines?_

**SYSTEM SHUTDOWN**


End file.
